Blind Leap
by dogbertcarroll
Summary: Ranma learns to jump from world to world... kinda. Fragmented. Multicross.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own no anime series.**

**AN: Ranma\Multicross**

**Stop & Find ****: A little knowledge. . . ****Episode 62844**

**by ****dogbertcarroll**

"I do know a couple of techniques, but they take great skill and dedication to master." Prometheus remarked, noting the glint in Ranma's eyes when the word techniques was mentioned.

Ranma grinned. It looked like he was actually going to get a reward for doing a good deed this time, rather then the usual 'I could have handled it myself!' and the ever popular 'Abought time you showed up!' or the one that was really getting on his nerves lately 'Well it was all your fault anyway!'.

"Come with me and I'll show you." Prometheus held out a hand for Ranma to clasp.

"Cool!" Ranma grabbed Prometheus' hand pulling him to his feet, when suddenly the world shifted 90º from every other angle and they were elsewhere.

"Whoa!" Ranma remarked absently letting go of his hand and taking in the new view.

The sky was a deep blue that was rarely seen since the invention of the lightbulb. The air smelled of fresh snowmelt and pine. He could hear the call of an eagle high above and wolves calling out for their mates. The mountain side they stood on practically glowed with life.

Prometheus grinned, seeming to gain strength from just breathing the air. "Does that seem like a skill worth learning?"

Ranma just turned his gaze on him in awe.

The Ultimate Technique.

A way to escape any situation so he could think abought things.

A way to ditch his fiancées and train in peace!

Ranma learns the technique easily . . . and perfectly!

**Ranma learns the technique easily . . . for the most part anyway.**

Prometheus gets nervous listening to Ranma giggle evilly and leaves him  
to puzzle out the technique on his own. 

Ryoga shows up!

Squirrels stole my option! (In other words, It gets nutty!)

**Read the comments on this episode**

**Stop & Find ****: Lost and Found ****Episode 100104**

**by ****dogbertcarroll**

Prometheus had spent a rather large slice of eternity being tortured on a mountainside with no chance of escape or hope of rescue. His tolerance for pain and frustration if known would be legendary, even among the damned in hell.

He had know ahead of time what the punishment was going to be for taking the Spark to mankind, and that he had little hope of escaping it.

It hadn't dissuaded him for a second. Giving mankind the ability to grow beyond their primitive roots was all that mattered to him.

He lasted exactly six months teaching Ranma before realizing, as many teachers before him had, that teaching Ranma anything without the words 'martial arts' attached was almost a lesson in futility. Almost.

He knew that something had to be done when he started to actually miss the birds. He was sure he could have taught one of the birds the technique by now. The one that had come by once a year to sharpen it's beak on the mountain was the only one he was certain would have taken longer.

Prometheus thought on this and reached the following conclusions;

It wasn't that Ranma was stupid. He wasn't.

It wasn't that Ranma was lazy. Well… maybe in the mornings.

It wasn't that Ranma was incapable of learning. He could absorb martial arts techniques that would take masters decades to perfect in the space of a week.

It was the fact that Genma had trained him to learn only martial arts. For over two thirds of Ranma's life, and as far back as his memory extended, he had devoted nearly every waking moment to learning the martial arts and nothing else.

If it wasn't a martial arts technique you had a window of exactly five minutes a day (per subject) to train Ranma in it before he fell asleep, and even waking him up and trying again had no lasting effect.

That first five minutes were all you would get. Anything told to him abought that subject after that first five minutes would pass from his mind the moment he went to sleep. His brain would actively resist learning the material at that point.

Experimenting with different methods of teaching and presenting the material had expanded that time to a total of 15 minutes. Making it a challenge involving a martial arts technique, and talking at extremely high speeds, had allowed him to triple the amount he could teach him in that period of time.

Two more months passed in this way before Prometheus decided the training was a tentative success. Ranma did indeed have the basics down, if just barely.

Learning to narrow the focus down to where he wanted to go was going to be a problem for decades if not centuries to come. Even using a strong emotional connection to someone at the target point would only give him a slight increase in accuracy.

Prometheus sighed, 'This would have been a lot easier if he had a decent Ki level. Poor underdeveloped kid.'

At this point you may well wonder what Prometheus meant by that. Well… simply put, Prometheus is a titan. The average titan was on an equal footing with the gods if not above most of them.

Prometheus was not your average titan.

Even before the mountain.

… and as for after the mountain?

It was doubtful anything short of the end of existence would phase him, and with his knowledge of alternate timelines and realities, the chance of that event catching him unaware was unlikely to say the least.

While they had chained his body to the mountain, nothing created could have chained his mind. While he had been torn apart over and over again on the mountain his body had grown in power, and while that was occurring he had spent a portion of each day with his mind soaring free among the worlds.

He had figured out that the mountain was just a test after the first millennium had past. Some event had killed his jailers before they could release him. Exactly what that event had been not even he knew. Nor was he interested in finding out any longer. Now he simply wanted what any being of enormous power and knowledge wanted after having spent so much time in chains.

He wanted to get drunk and laid. He was still a man after all, and spending eight months to pay an honor debt was seriously nearing the limits of even his patients with freedom so close.

Ranma practically glowed with health and happiness. It had taken eight months to learn the technique, but it was finally done.

Most of the time had been split between trying to raise his Ki level through various exercises, and trying to teach him the basics of what he needed to know to learn the technique itself.

He had grown six inches taller and eighty pounds heavier during that time. He would have been shocked to know that however as Prometheus had simply imbued Ranma's clothes with a drop of his blood so they would always fit regardless of his current size.

At times he had been convinced that he had reached the limits of what he could learn or the amount of Ki he could handle, and every single time Prometheus had shown him how to surpass them.

While Saffron would still have snickered at the amount of Ki he had, Herb would at least have acknowledged it as a decent amount if not as much as his own.

The knowledge crammed into his head in the last eight months was impressive, if rather useless in day to day life. Unless you were a cosmologist it had little use and the languages needed to talk abought it correctly were ancient beyond belief.

Ranma shrugged 'At least I'll ace any math test they give me.'

Prometheus grinned as he watched his student attempt to put the technique to use. It would take at least a week to regain the Ki spent, so his aim had better be perfect on the first try.

Not that he expected Ranma to get home on the first jump, but crazier things had happened and Ranma was determined to try.

He should reach home within a year at any rate.

Watching the slight ripple in the air as Ranma vanished he wondered who it was he had chosen as his anchor point. Ranma had talked abought home quite a bit with Prometheus and he was a little curious abought who Ranma had finally picked.

Ranma was focusing on ...

Shampoo. Catgirl android? This doesn't look like home.

**Akane. Ami who? and what's with all the youma?**

Kasumi. I'm at whose temple? The Norns? Who are they?

I was suppose to concentrate on someone? Blind jump.

Ranma jumps straight home! Nah. It must be Something else!

**Read the comments on this episode**

**Stop & Find ****: Sweets gone Sour ****Episode 100933**

**by ****dogbertcarroll**

Usagi tripped and fell nearly caught in the avalanche of ice cream that engulfed her table and trapped the others. Buried up to their necks in ice cream and unable to reach their henshin pens or even move, it looked like they would be out of this fight until someone could dig them free.

A simple trip to Usagi's favorite ice cream shop had turned into yet another battle, but somehow the fact that one of 'her' favorite places was being defiled made it feel worse. Being caught by a youma while in civilian ID was bad enough, but here? This was almost her second home. The owner had engraved her name on a plaque and mounted it on one of the tables for god's sake! He had even put her in his will.

One quick set of transformation sequences later and one very surprised youma was trying to deal with the majority of the sailor senshi in close quarters. Strangely enough Icee was doing better then a dark general would have in a similar situation.

The Sailor Senshi were of the 'Shoot it till it glows, and then shoot it in the dark' school. Hand to hand combat was not exactly their specialty. The few members with some hand to hand combat experience were currently on ice(cream) and unable to do anything. The others couldn't use their attacks because of the lengthy warm up time needed and the massive collateral damage that would result. A definite no-no when friends were part of the collateral.

Icee wasn't exactly gifted in the hand to hand combat department either, but her attacks had practically no warm up time and didn't do a lot in the way of damage except maybe to someone's diet. So the weakest of all the youma that had been released by Jedite was doing the best of any so far.

Only four of the Senshi had managed to avoid being caught. Usagi had gotten up to get yet another banana split and tripped avoiding the surprise attack, while Ami and Hotaru had just walked in the door when it had all gone down. Rei had to finish her chores so help was unlikely to show up anytime soon.

Saturn had lasted all of four seconds before getting caught in a "Mocha Supreme Blizzard" and was enjoying life as part of one of the most heavily caffeinated iced beverages ever developed. You could just barely see her trying to drink her way out of the giant frosted plastic cup she was trapped in.

Ami was holding out rather easily as ice attacks, even ice cream flavored ones, were of limited effectiveness against the Senshi of Ice.

Usagi was just plain hard to hit, as all the tripping and sliding on the ice cream covered floor made her look like a cross between an experienced break-dancer and someone having an epileptic fit.

The edge of a "Frozen Dreams" attack had finally frozen Usagi's feet to the floor, freeing Icee to finally deal with the one Senshi who kept managing to free herself from attacks that hadn't missed.

Mercury had just gotten backed into a corner by a series of equally swift and silly attacks involving sprinkles and toppings of various types when...

Our Hero ports in!

**Skuld's Ice Cream Sense starts tingling!**

Hotaru cafenated beyond anything man or god had dreamt of vibrates through  
the side of the cup!

Something Completely Different! (Since apparently the choices I gave you   
weren't enough!)

**Read the comments on this episode**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stop & Find ****: Stan Lee should Sue! ****Episode 101334**

**by ****dogbertcarroll**

Skuld was working on one of her latest upgrades to her favorite project (and best friend) Banpei when she felt something. Normally distracting her from an inventive streak was abought as easy as waking Ranma without the use of either a bucket of cold water or food in large quantities, but… Skuld's ice cream sense was tingling.

Skuld was openly dismissive of magic in all its' forms, at least for most uses. However when it came to Ice Cream her entire outlook changed. To Skuld Ice Cream was the food of the gods! Especially for one certain sweet toothed Goddess, and although she could have easily invented a device that would have put Baskin & Robbins out of business, she felt it would be sacrilegious to do so.

So although the youngest of the Norns concentrated more on science then magic she wasn't completely in the dark by any means and there was one particular spell she had been searching long and hard for. A major variation of the simple 'Create Food and Drink' spell called 'Ice Cream Apocalypse'.

The simpler version 'Summon Banana Split' was unreliable (64) and tended to summon bizarre banana like humanoids in sleep wear, and while they weren't evil they weren't very edible either. Urd usually took them away whenever one showed up and would have a rather large grin upon her return, some number of hours later. No one would question her on where they went or why she was smiling for fear she would tell them.

The slightly more successful but still buggy 'Dessert Storm' (78) would either summon up a rain of ice cream toppings or create a small sand storm in the area it was cast. Skuld was forced to stop using it because Belldandy had a hard time cleaning up all the sand while she was pregnant with the twins.

Both were just side notes in the relatively obscure and tightly focused magical career of Skuld. Her true Holy Grail was 'Ice Cream Apocalypse', a spell of such awesome power that Skuld refused to divulge the details to anyone, including Belldandy.

The way she posed and announced that only she could withstand the awesome temptation to cast it pretty much reduced everyone else to laughing until they started hiccupping, so they stopped asking her abought it.

Finding it however proved to be tougher then one would expect it to be for a goddess with a direct connection to Yggdrasil. Apparently the spell had yet to be invented, but her senses were honed to the particular frequency of 'Ice Cream Magic' called Skuldmancy!

OK, only she called it that and Urd had a tendency to bang her head on nearby flat surfaces when Skuld called it that, which was partially why she did it. OK, it was mostly why she did it. If you can't drive your older sister nuts what was the point of having one?

At any rate Skuld could sense whenever anyone cast a spell or invoked a power dealing with Ice cream, and right now her senses were tingling like a lightning rod before a major strike.

Glancing at Banpei, who was currently dissembled on her work table, she grabbed her cloak of swan feathers from the closet and ran for the front door. Urd was busy changing her nephew's diapers in the living room so Skuld's departure went unnoticed as she threw on her cloak and took wing in the form of a large white swan.

Our Hero ports in... Finally!

Skuld's bogus journey.

Hotaru cafenated beyond anything man or  
god had dreamt of vibrates through the  
side of the cup! 

Rei arrives.

**SE!**

SE!

**Read the comments on this episode**

**Stop & Find ****: Death by chocolate! ****Episode 102579**

**by ****dogbertcarroll**

Ranma brought up his aura slowly, concentrating on twisting his ki into the proper configuration while simultaneously focusing on Akane. Unfortunately Ranma had always had a hard time concentrating on anything for an extended period of time and even with all the tricks Prometheus had taught him he still found his mind wandering.

'Greatest connection would have to be Akane. She was my first Fiancée, at least the first I knew abought. It was almost Nabiki according to what Kasumi said.'

Ranma's brow furrowed as he began to drain his ki reserves to increase the amount of power in his aura.

'All it would have taken was Pops stopping for some hot water before meeting the Tendos and Nabiki would have snatched me up. I wonder if things would have gone better?'

Sweat began to bead on his forehead as he reached the final stage before transition.

'Akane or Nabiki it probably wouldn't have gone well. The curse would have screwed things up if I didn't do it myself. Magic and women are nothing but trouble to me.'

Ranma relaxed as the world suddenly twisted around him.

'The first thing I'm gonna do when I get back is change and go cadge some ice cream. After all this hard work I deserve it!'

Mercury was having a hard time handling Icee now that her entire attention was focused on her. Dodging only worked when there was somewhere to dodge to. Finding herself backed into a corner by a flurry of … well flurries she was unable to escape Icee's final attack.

"You may be resistant to ice magic but lets see you escape this!" Icee began to glow as she concentrated, her hands waving gracefully into some unknown pattern as she chanted something in a tongue Mercury was unfamiliar with.

Mercury was just beginning the windup for a Shabon Spray when Icee finished the incantation.

"Anti-Magic Shell!"

The shadows in the room reached out for Mercury binding her in place as she found herself blind and deaf to the world around her.

Moon watched as Mercury was entrapped in a chocolate shell while trying desperately to yank herself free from the frozen slush that covered her from the knees down. She knew there was no way in hell she would be able to avoid another attack frozen to the spot the way she was and attacking was right out as her wind up time was even longer then all the others. There was little hope that Rei would show up in time to make a difference. She had to fall back on her last ditch plan.

She prayed.

**Our Hero ports in. Finally!**

Skuld Arrives!

Hotaru caffeinated beyond anything man or god had dreamt of vibrates through  
the side of the cup!

Something Completely Different! (Since apparently the choices I gave you   
weren't enough!)

Rei actually does arrive, just as Ranma ports in.

SE!

**Read the comments on this episode**

**Stop & Find ****: The Apocalypse is High... in calories. ****Episode 103174**

**by ****dogbertcarroll**

Ranma's danger sense flared, as reality rewove itself around him.

Glancing around he took in as much as he could before acting. (Prometheus had taken quite a bit of time training him to think before he acted.) Apparently he had jumped right into the middle of a battle. There was no question in his mind that he was going to join in. The only question was which side. (OK Prometheus didn't do quite as well as he had thought.)

Attacking the wrong party was definitely not something he wanted to do. Then again, sometimes both sides are the wrong side. Brief images of past battles between Tarou and Happosai flashed through his mind.

Taking in the blond in the cheerleader outfit praying loudly and the strangest Yuki-onna he had ever seen (True he hadn't seen a lot of snow women, well… any really, but still one made out of ice cream was a surprise.) he made his decision.

'Have to make this fast. I drained most of my ki jumping here. I got maybe a minute or two before I'm useless in battle.'

Jumping between the Snow woman and the cheerleader he threw a quick Moko Takabisha double shot. One slammed into the cheerleader's feet, partially melting the slush that had her trapped, while the other slammed into the Snow woman's chest knocking her back into the wall and disrupting whatever spell she had been attempting to cast.

Moon opened her eyes as she felt a wave of heat hit her, along with a rather loud explosion right at her feet.

'It worked? Rei's here?'

She blinked in shock at the sight of the boy in front of her, with the nice buns, and the Youma who was partially embedded in the wall in front of him. Watching him fall to his knees panting broke her from her reverie as she started working her feet free. It was a lot easier now that the slush was half melted.

Ranma panted, struggling to stand.

'I'm worse off then I thought. This is so not good.'

His eyes widened as he watched the Snow woman draw power, dropping the temperature in the room to where he could see his breath frost the air.

Even the enormous plastic blender, next to the table where the people were buried in ice cream, was beginning to slow as it's contents started to freeze. It was the strangest blender he had ever seen. It was shaped like a giant soda cup and just had the one blade he could see spinning in the top of it.

Moon struggled to free herself from the refreezing slush with little hope of successes. It was really daunting to be so close to freedom only to find herself trapped again.

The Youma felt much stronger then it had just a minute ago. This was bad, very bad.

"That's it, no more Mrs. Nice Youma. I hate to do this, but you drove me to it!"

Drawing deep from the heat in the air and the life force the strange young man had struck her with she began to incant.

"**Darkness beyond blackest fudge, Deeper than the deepest nougat; King of Chocolate who shines Like night upon a sea of caramel; I call upon thee and swear myself to thee! Let the fools who stand before me be engulfed By the powers you and I possess! GIGA …"**

**Ranma manages to interrupt the casting.**

Rei arrives to interrupt the casting.

Skuld arrives to interrupt the casting.

No one manages to interrupt the casting. A very strange Ragnarök anyone?

SE!

**Read the comments on this episode**

Stop & Find : Let your fingers do the talking. Episode 103412 by dogbertcarroll

Ranma forced himself to his feet, as the chanting grew louder. He wasn't sure what No-longer-Mrs.Nice-Youma was casting but he was fairly sure he wouldn't like it.

'I hate magic using monsters. Why can't they just use flamethrowers or somethin? I could handle that easy.'

His limbs felt like lead as he leapt forward and forced his arms to launch a quick series of pressure point attacks designed to paralyze her in place. Even as he finished he knew it wasn't working. He had disrupted her spell but the pressure points had barely fazed her. It had been no more then ½ a second and she was already beginning to recover.

'Damn. Why do I always gotta deal with things from myths and legends? Is it too much to ask for just a common demon possessed woman or somethin?'

The training he had received in pressure points from Dr.Tofu and Cologne was pretty extensive, but it only covered humans, cats, pigs, and ducks. Yuki-onna hadn't been part of the curriculum and while given enough time he could figure them out he had neither the time nor the energy to do so now.

The best that he could do at the moment was delay her and hope the blonde cheerleader behind him had a plan. Redoubling his efforts his fingers began to blur as he moved at near amaguriken speeds.

'I really hope meatball head has something up her sleeve.'

Usagi shivered and wished her uniform had sleeves, pants would have been nice too for that matter. It was freezing in here and she couldn't draw the monster out into the street because she was still stuck to the floor. The only attack she could use indoors was her Moon Tiara and that cute guy was in the way so that was out.

'Come on Usagi, think of something! You can't just let it end this way.'

The senshi trapped at Usagi's table were getting really nervous as Hotaru's cup began to hum like a high-powered voltage transformer. The blade of her glaive was already moving so fast that it was just a silver blur sticking out of the top.

Their collective thoughts ran along the lines of 'Oh #$&!'

Skuld landed gracefully on the sidewalk in front of the 'Rock n' Roll' ice cream shop. Her form shivered and stretched as she shifted from swan back to human. Pulling her hammer from its sheath on her back she quickly strode forward.

Ami sucked air gratefully through the small hole she had made with her tongue. Blind and deaf as she was, panic had really hit when she found she couldn't breath. Struggling with all her enhanced strength had just used up her oxygen faster. It was just a lucky break that she had tried to lick her lips and found that the cocoon had melted a little upon contact with her tongue.

She still couldn't take a deep breath but it was enough to keep her from suffocating. She really hoped Usagi would do something quick. Much more of this and she was going to develop claustrophobia.

Ranma pulls something out of his   
#$$ to deal with the Youma.

Skuld Mallets it into oblivion.

Hotaru caffeinated beyond anything   
man or god had dreamt of vibrates  
through the side of the cup and   
puree's it!

Usagi used her tiara anyway.

E) All of the above!

SE!

Back to episode 103174

View episode chain

**Read the comments on this episode**


End file.
